


Surprise, I'm still alive

by AmbecaWatson



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: Who cares if one more light goes out?Well, I do.- you know which song this is from





	Surprise, I'm still alive

Hey y'all,

I know I've been a no show for way to long and I don't know if this is even relevant anymore but I wanted to let everyone know I ain't dead (though I was close to it while being off the grid, not gonna lie.)

I fell into a deep hole that goes by the name of depression and my life felt like a day to day struggle for a long time. I can only ask y'all to bear with me and have some patience because I do plan on writing again when I've gotten out of it at last but I don't know how frequent updates will be. Just taking it step by step. 

I don't know how many of my unfinished works I will finish, or give up for adoption or maybe invite someone to co-write from now on because I am not sure I am still the same person who started all the stories on here or that I will be able to finish them in the same style/tone/voice etc. I will try to finish everything, so nothing is being abandoned but yeah... I am not sure how it'll go. I may even create a new pseud if my writer's voice sounds too different now.

Nothing is worse than unfinished stories, and I'll try not to be guilty of committing that crime. 

At last nothing remains to say but: Always keep fighting. 

Ambeca Watson

**Author's Note:**

> Who cares if one more light goes out?
> 
> Well, I do. 
> 
> \- you know which song this is from


End file.
